


Thirst for Fear

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have thirsted for blood so many years. Now I am thirsting for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
